The Walking Dead: Collisions
by daniel13w
Summary: I do not own The Walking Dead, TV show or the comics. This is based on season 2, and part 2 of my TWD universe. Please read and review please, I want your thoughts and ideas on this book, whether it's good or not. Rick/Lori, one-sided Shane/Lori, Carl/Sophia, Carol/Daryl, Glenn/Maggie, OC/OC, Beth/OC. This was my first story.
1. Episode 1: New Friends

**OK, I do not own The Walking Dead, TV show or the comics (although I wish I do (Robert Kirkman please hire me)). Read this now because I will not put it in future chapters. This is based just after the events of the CDC with my own couple of twists that you will see soon. Read and review please, I want your thoughts and ideas on this book, whether it's good or not.**

Carl watched as Dale and Andrea rushed onto the RV and drove off. he was in the car behind it with his parents, Sophia and Carol. He turned around to see the CDC building in rubble. Jenner and Jacqui were buried under it, most likely dead. He felt a bit sad as Jacqui was nice to him for the short time he knew her. Carl watched as his dad spoke to Shane over the transmitter on deciding where to go.

"ztt- how about the Grand Canyon? -ztt" Shane said over the transmitter. Sophia lit up when she heard that.

"Can we go? to the Grand Canyon?" Carl said.

"You've already been! you was only a baby, but we never made it. I never new a baby could throw up so much!" Lori told him. "Maybe when this is over, we can go again."

"Ooh can we?" she squealed in excitement. "We've never been there! my dad never let us." she quietened down at the mentioning of her dad, Ed.

"OK, I promise we won't go without you or your mother." Rick smiled, looking at Carol. She nodded in response.

They drove a bit further until the RV pulled over. Glenn got out, as did Rick, Shane, Lori, Daryl and Dale. Carl and Sophia rolled down the back windows to listen to the conversation, but they were too far away. Rick stomped back with an angry expression on his face, followed by an angered Lori. " What's wrong?" Carol asked.

"Huh?" Sophia muttered, she swore she had heard something move in the bushes next to them but she just shrugged it off.

"The Fort Benning plan is off. we won't have enough fuel, so we decided to set up camp at the nearest farm." Rick told her. They turned the car around but as thy were about to set off, Daryl pointed out that there was a herd of walkers coming their way and he grabbed his crossbow and started to fire at them.

"Carl, I'm scared!" Sophia whimpered, latching onto his arm. he looked at her shocked. he didn't know she felt that way, but he just shrugged it off as he was the only person in the back seat with her at the moment. He watched as everybody got out of their vehicles and joined Daryl in shooting.

 _ **Boom!**_

an explosion went off in the back of the herd, making the group jump ten foot. then seven more explosions went off and the herd was vanquished. Sophia, still scared, jumped out of the car and ran into the wooded area next to them, Rick, Daryl and unknowingly Carl, chasing after her.

A group of ten, walked over the rotting corpses on the ground, some carrying heavy machine guns with grenades in their belt. Shane went out to greet them. "Thanks for the help, but who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Daniel, the leader of the group." Daniel had Short brown hair, blue eyes and looked about 20 years old.

"This is my sister, Megan." he pointed to a young girl about Carl and Sophia's age, she had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Marcus" A man with blond hair and green eyes stepped up.

"Lewis," A smallish man with light brown hair nodded.

"Johnathan" A tall man with short black hair and brown eyes grunted.

"Samuel" had short, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Stephanie" had Long, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Jason" had a small, ginger afro, an Hazel eyes.

"Ryan here, is Jason's younger brother" Ryan looked a bit younger than Carl and he had dark brown hair in a faux hawk, with brown eyes.

"And Anne, is an orphan." another girl Carl and Sophia's age had long ginger hair.

"Right, thanks but we have a bit of a problem now." Shane explained. "You just scared away one of our kids, so you will have to help us find her."

"Sure, no problem with Lewis here. He is a skilled tracker and is our 'Go-to-town' guy." Daniel explained.

"heh, looks like I have some rivalry!" Glenn joked.

* * *

"Shit! that girl almost saw me!" A boy whispered, he was wearing all black, and so were the five people with him.

"quiet or they will see us, Rex," An older man said.

"I know dad," Rex said, scoffing. the explosions went off in the back.

"Retreat! they have explosives!" A Woman yelled, they kept running, before running into Sophia.

"Hey! it's that girl!" Rex exclaimed, Sophia backed up against a tree, scared.

"P-please don't k-kill m-me!" she managed to get out. Another member put his hands onto the tree, above her shoulder.

"Oh we won't kill you, just do something bad to you." he said in a creepy voice. Sophia screamed.

* * *

Rick and Daryl heard the scream, and started to run in that direction, followed by Carl.

"There's more than one set of footprints here." Daryl mentioned, crouching on the ground. "let's follow them to see where they lead us." He turned around, seeing Carl hide behind a tree, out of the corner of his eye. "heh, budding romances." he said under his breath.

* * *

Lori was comforting Carol in the RV, when Shane poked his head through the door, "Carl's missing," he told them, they ran outside, meeting with the others.

"Glenn thinks he went after Sophia." Dale told them, nodding at Glenn. "But Carl's tough, he'll survive and bring back sophia. But if he doesn't, Rick and Daryl will find him."

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Plz review and I will answer.**


	2. Episode 2: Allies

**No reviews yet? aww. I don't know if the story has the right rating, please tell me, don't flame.**

 _Lori was comforting Carol in the RV, when Shane poked his head through the door, "Carl's missing," he told them, they ran outside, meeting with the others. "_ _Glenn thinks he went after Sophia." Dale told them, nodding at Glenn. "But Carl's tough, he'll survive and bring back sophia. But if he doesn't, Rick and Daryl will find him._ _"_

* * *

Sophia knew that her group would try to find her, so she dropped her doll, the one that Eliza gave her. Luckily, the group that had kidnapped her never noticed. She watched as the doll fell into the river below. Not where she had hoped, but it was good enough. She looked around at the people holding her captive, she could see 5 different people, all wearing black. There was a young boy, An elderly man, two women, and the creep that would 'do something bad' to her. She started to notice that she was being dragged into a small village, and then into a dark room. She heard 4 sets of footsteps leave the room and she guessed that it was the creep who stayed.

"Hello, little lady, My name is Shad," He said as he caressed her cheek. "What's your name?"

"S-Sophia" she stuttered in fear.

"Well, Sophia, I'm going to do something to you that you probably haven't even heard of." Shad explained. he started to touch her in places no one else would, as she started crying. But before he could do things to her, a door burst open. The old man that took her walked in with Rex behind.

"Shad! this is not how we treat guests. you are in punishment for the rest of the week!" The old man said. Rex ran up to Sophia and untied her.

"I'm sorry for my brother, he doesn't... socialise much." Rex explained, then whispered "I know you have friends, I'll help you escape."

* * *

"Daryl, it's getting late, can you stay here? I would but I don't want Lori and Carl to worry about me." Rick asked. Daryl just nodded and watched Rick walk back to the highway.

"Carl, come out, I know you're here." Daryl said as soon as Rick was out of hearing distance. Carl stepped out sheepishly from behind a tree. "You're just a kid, it's dangerous."

"Sophia's my friend, I promised I'd protect her, I can't leave her." He explained.

"Do you know how to kill a walker?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, aim for the head. Shane told me." Daryl smiled and handed him a revolver. Carl looked at him confused. "It's your dad's gun. I took it off him at the CDC. Now shoot that walker." He said as a Walker tumbled its way towards them. Carl lifted up his gun, aimed it at the head and fired.

The shot landed in the shoulder, knocking it backwards, but not killing it. Daryl picked up his crossbow and fired, the arrow going straight through the eye. "See? that's how you kill a walker." He said as he put down his crossbow. he took his rucksack off his back and took out a small tent. they both pitched the tent and got ready for the night.

Lewis and Glenn sat on top of the RV, on watch. They watched as Rick walked back. "Hey, Rick? Was Carl with you?" Glenn asked. Rick looked up at him confused.

"What?" Rick asked worriedly.

"I saw him follow you, after Sophia ran off." he replied.

"Shit! Glenn, stay here. Lewis, wake up Shane and Daniel." Rick ordered.

"Not today pal. you need some rest." Shane said, walking out of the RV. "Me and Daniel will go." as Shane and Daniel ran out into the forest.

* * *

Daryl woke up, it was daytime outside. Carl was fast asleep next to him. "Morning sunshine," he said as Carl started to stir. Carl looked up, half-awake to see Daryl packing everything. He was just outside when he heard footsteps. "Fuck," He whispered. covering Carl's mouth with his hand, as the footsteps stopped outside the tent. they unzipped the tent and Daryl grabbed his knife.

Daniel and Shane walked through the forest, looking for Carl. It was turning day, so they could see better.

"Huh? A tent," Daniel pointed out.

"That's Daryl's!" Shane exclaimed. "They might be in there." they walked up to the tent and unzipped it. Daryl jumped out at Daniel, with the knife at his throat. He looked up to see Shane taken aback by this action. He let go of Daniel and motioned for Carl to come out.

"Shane!" Carl said.

"Carl! don't run off again. you're lucky that you found Daryl," Lectured Shane. The four of them kept walking until they saw the river.

* * *

Sophia was in Rex's room with Rex, trying to formulate a plan. They decided to go at midnight, but some commotion in the middle of town distracted them. They both went outside to see what was going on. this was the first time Sophia had a good look at the area. they were in an old fashioned town, with about thirty houses in. surrounded by walls made of wood. five or six guards were on every lookout tower, on each corner. "Wow," she muttered.

"Welcome to The Intake," Rex welcomed her.

"how did you get this place?" She asked.

"Well me, my dad, and my brother lives here before the Zombies attacked so we decided to chop down some trees to make walls." Rex explained. "Now my father owns the place."

"Zombies? we call them Walkers. seeing as they... well... walk." Sophia said. "but this place is amazing. I can't wait to show Carl this place."

"Carl?" Rex wondered

"Yeah, my future boyfriend." She said accidentally. "Oops did I say that out loud?"

"Damn it she likes someone else." Rex said under his breath.

"How many people live here?" She asked, changing the subject.

"43, to be exact. 19 families." A voice from behind them said, She jumped. "Sorry to scare you. I'm Kieran, Rex's Father."


	3. Episode 3: Enemies

**I might do t** **wo chapters in one day, I'm feeling generous.**

 _"How many people live here?" She asked, changing the subject._

 _"43, to be exact. 19 families." A voice from behind them said, She jumped. "Sorry to scare you. I'm Kieran, Rex's Father."_

* * *

Daryl, Carl, Shane and Daniel arrived at a small cliff, with a river at the bottom. they looked down, and Carl spotted something. It was Sophia's doll. ,"I'll get it." Daryl told everyone. As he started to climb down the cliff, the tree root he was standing on snapped, leaving him holding onto the cliff edge with one hand. He was losing his grip. Carl just stood there in shock.

"Daryl! grab my hand!" Daniel shouted. Daryl reached for him and had hold of him but he was too heavy, so they both fell down into the river. Daryl was unconscious with an arrow in his side, while Daniel was conscious but heavily injured. A walker was slowly making his way upstream towards the two, Carl tried to shoot it but kept hitting the body. The Walker reached Daniel, who was trying to defend himself as him and the Walker had a battle. Daryl started to stir, which distracted Daniel and got bit.

"Daniel!" Shane shouted as he grabbed carl's gun off him. seeing it had one bullet left, Shane lined the revolver up with the Walker's head and shot it. Daryl grabbed the doll and slowly make his way back up, leaving Daniel behind. "Carl! where did you get this gun? First you run off, then you steal your dad's gun? you're in deep trouble boy."

"I gave him it." Daryl said as he reached the top. Shane looked at him with an angered look, but resisted the urge to punch him. they made their way further, following the trail and in the distance, there was a village. The Intake. They looked around, seeing there was a gap in the wall, they snuck through, seeing Sophia.

* * *

"You! Why did you take me here?" Sophia said, angered.

"Because you ran right into our trap. Rex! why did you let her out of her cell? just because I punished Shad, doesn't me-" an arrow was shot through his neck. coughing up blood, Kieran fell to the floor dead. Rex stood in shock, not knowing what to do. Sophia looked towards where the arrow came from, seeing Shane, Carl, and an almost dead Daryl. She ran to them, tackling Carl to the ground in a hug. Carl looked up, to see a blushing Sophia hugging him to death. She got off of him and hugged Shane after. being careful, she half hugged Daryl.

"D-dad?" they heard a man say. they turned around to see Shad walking out of his house. He looked at his father and collapsed next to him. He looked up, seeing Daryl and his crossbow, he lept for Daryl.

Daryl dropped his crossbow in shock as Shad tried to strangle him to death, before being knocked off by Shane. Daryl quickly got up. "Run!" he told the three, but he left his crossbow. they all ran as fast as they can to get out of the place but hey were being chased by a few of Shads men. Half an hour later, they had made it back to the highway, and lost the pursuers.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Dale asked Andrea. She wanted to do lookout work, but Dale still didn't trust her.

"Yes Dale! I've gotten over Amy! I've gotten over killing myself! I don't want you to keep treating me like I'm dead. want to help now! Fuck off!" She persisted.

"Fine." Dale said as he walked off.

"Dale! I didn't mean that! Wait- Their back!" She said as Shane, Sophia, and Carl walked up. "Guys, there is a Walker behind you!" She shot the rifle at it. the bullet went through the ear, but the Walker fell to the ground.

"Stop! it's Daryl!" She heard Shane yell. she looked closer and she could see that it in fact was Daryl, but a very injured one. She gasped in shock, she just shot her friend. Glenn, Rick, Lori, Megan, Marcus, Stephanie, and Carol ran out to meet them. Rick, Marcus, Stephanie, and Glenn ran past them to get Daryl, while Carol and Lori ran to their children, hugging them.

"You're lucky Stephanie is a doctor." Marcus told them as they carried Daryl into the RV.

"Great. Really. But I've got to speak with my son first." Rick told him. "Carl, come here."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry dad." Carl apologised.

"What you did was brave, but next time tell someone." Rick implied

"Wait, you're not telling me off?" Carl asked.

"Nope. You're 11. you can start to take responsibilities. like looking for your girlfriend when she goes missing." Rick said, smiling.

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend, and she never will be!" Carl screamed as he stormed off. Sophia stood, upset, as watched the whole thing.

Marcus, Daryl, Glenn, and Shane spoke about what happened, with the group at the village, but a quiet voice interrupted their conversation. "Where's my brother?" Megan shyly asked.

* * *

Shad sat in his lounge with a few of the town's members. "Now my fathers dead, so I'm in charge, With Zorra, my girlfriend, as my advisor." He nodded at Zorra, she had long purplish hair. But like her hair, her name was probably fake too. "But first, a few things will change. that group that attacked us, they are our top priority. we have to kill all of them first." a few of the people nodded.

"But what about Sophia? She shouldn't die." Rex told him. Shad looked down at him.

"She is the first one to die. but we need some bait to kill her." Shad smiled evilly.

"What do you mean?" Rex replied.

"What I mean is you will be the bait. you will get her to go to the woods and I will shoot her with that redneck's crossbow."


	4. Episode 4: Blame

**Finally! a review! This chapter might be a little different, but I hope you like it. (quick note after this chapter was made, I forgot about T-dogg lol.)**

 **Thedarkpokemaster: **_Nice I do like stories which Sophia lives and does not become a walker I just hope that the others from her group come to save her as I have a feeling something bad is going to happen._

 **Me:** _heh, you will never know._

 **Thedarkpokemaster: **_wow another chapter that was cool it seems Shad has some evil plans then but I know that at least hope that nothing will go his way and the plan fails._

 **Me:** _you again? and yeah I have some big plans for him._

* * *

 _"What do you mean?" Rex replied._

 _what I mean is, you will be the bait. you will get her to go to the woods and I will shoot her with that rednecks crossbow."_

"Hey, Lewis? did you say you were the supply runner?" Rick said as he ran up to Lewis. "we're getting low on pain-killers for Daryl, and we need a restock on fuel. and food. Glenn's going."

"Yeah! sure! I'll go." He replied.

"Great. I've got to do something important" Rick said as Lewis ran off to meet Glenn. He pulled out his transmitter device that was connected to Morgan's. "Hey Morgan? If you ever find us now, we are on a highway near Atlanta. How are you and Duane doing? I'm worried, you haven't been responding. Over."

" _ztt- Rick? is that you? We are already in Atlanta, me and Duane. we are doing fine, how are you? how is your family? Over. -ztt"_ A voice said over the transmitter. Rick smiled. his old friend was still alive.

* * *

Morgan and Duane were running from a herd of walkers. it was a bad idea to go in the centre of Atlanta. they ducked into the nearest shop, which happened to be a pharmacy. "Duane, have a look around. see if there is anything useful in here." Duane looked behind the counter, there was 5 full bags of canned foods.

"Dad! whoever was here first stocked up!" Duane shouted.

"Nice. I just spoke to Rick. he is on a highway, if we see him again, you will finally have someone your age."

* * *

Glenn and Lewis made their way through Atlanta, looking for a shop, they reached a street with shops all the way down. "Score!" Glenn said. they checked every shop, no fuel in any of them. they reached the last door, but it was locked. Lewis kicked it down.

They checked it out, but a child walker came around the corner of the isle, shocking Lewis. without thinking, Lewis shot a bullet through its head. he walked closer, looking at it better.

It wasn't a walker, it was Duane.

Glenn came rushing around the corner, to see what the gunshot was. He just stared in disbelief. "You killed a child?" he stuttered.

Morgan heard a gunshot. he thought Duane just shot a Walker, but then heard two voices. he crept over to the voices, to see his son, in a puddle of blood. he dashed over to Duane's dead body and started to cry. "Y-you k-killed m-my s-son!" he pointed at Lewis and Glenn, "You're monsters! Who even are you? and why are you here?"

"I'm Glenn, and this idiot is Lewis. We're here because we are on a supply run for our friend Rick" Glenn replied.

"We'll get your supplies and go! wait- did you say Rick? as in Rick Grimes?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

Sophia was crying in her tent, when Carl came in. "Sophia? are you OK?" He said as he sat down next to her.

"Go away!" she screamed.

"what's wrong? what have I done?" He asked, hurt.

"You goddamn know full well what you did wrong!" She screamed at him. "I liked you!"

"And I like you!" Carl screamed back. She stopped crying and looked up.

"Then why did you tell your dad that I will never be your girlfriend?"

"Well... I don't like embarrassing situations. I snap when I'm embarrassed, I don't think about what I say." Carl said quietly.

"Carl... will you go out with me?" Carl smiled.

* * *

Morgan, Glenn and Lewis were walking back to their group with hands full, with Morgan carrying Duane's body. Rick went out to meet them but seeing Duane, he felt . Rick motioned to everyone to come out. "Guys, this is Morgan, an old friend of mine. and this, was his son, we are going to do a proper burial for young Duane here." almost everyone agreed.

* * *

"Zorra? do I have to do this?" Rex said from the bushes. "I mean I'd happily kill that Carl kid, but I like Sophia and they are having a funeral right now."

"Fine, do it after. but you still have to kill her. we can't afford to keep any of them alive. Shad's rules" Zorra told him.

"You know, my dad wouldn't have wanted this." Rex replied

"But your dad's not here! He is dead! Me and Shad run The Intake now! I'm surprised you even liked him after all he did to you after your mom died."

* * *

After the funeral was finished, Jason walked up to Shane. "Why did you leave Daniel?" He asked with a sharp tone in his voice.

"He was bit." Shane responded, with no emotion. Jason punched him right in the jaw, knocking a tooth out. "You did not just do that. I was a Cop!" Shane said, punching him back.

"He was my friend! and a great leader! you could of at least buried him!" He yelled as he tackled Shane to the ground. Shane got on top and started punching his face, like he did to Ed.

"Shane! Jason! what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rick yelled. Shane looked up at the wrong moment, as he got knocked out by Jason. Jason got up, covered in blood, looking around at everyone watching.

"He started it!"

"Jason, grow up," Stephanie said, shaking her head as she walked off to the RV, where Daryl was laying. Glenn came in, with the bag of medicine.

"almost everything's in there, from band-aids to Antibiotics." He noted.

"Glenn, wait." He heard Daryl's raspy voice say. "Thanks for this. I'm sorry for what I said in Atlanta, about you being a Chink. You're actually a nice guy." Glenn smiled.


	5. Episode 5: Failed plans

**T-Dog has a bigger role! Sorry this chapter is shorter, I couldn't think of what to put in it.**

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _what can i say, I always leave a review. :-D as for the chapter it seems that Carl and Sophia are going out now and dark times are coming as well, as I always say good like and have a good Xmas._

 **Me:** _you too, my friend. you too._

 _"almost everything's in there, from band-aids to Antibiotics." He noted._

 _"Glenn, wait." He heard Daryl's raspy voice say. "Thanks for this. I'm sorry for what I said in Atlanta, about you being a Chink. You're actually a nice guy." Glenn smiled._

* * *

Carl sat there smiling. Sophia had just asked him out. A lot of thoughts ran though his head. should he say yes? without thinking, he burst out laughing. Sophia sat there, with teary eyes, ready to start crying. "S-so I g-guess that's a n-no?" she whispered.

"It's obviously a yes!" he said in excitement. Sophia nudged up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Carl," she said in his ear.

"Guys? Duane's funeral is on now." Ryan said as his head popped through. he noticed her head on his shoulders. "Oh hello lovebirds!"

* * *

A bit after the funeral, Jason and Shane's fight went underway. Sophia watched as Shane beat down on Jason. it reminded her too much of when he did it to her dad. She was stood next to her mother. "Don't thin _k about your father_ ," Carol mouthed to her. " _He got what he deserved._ " Her mother somehow new what she was thinking. She guessed it must have been something to do other being a mother.

Sophia heard a noise in the bushes again, she went to go investigate. Carl saw her and followed her, who was also followed by T-Dog. "Hello?" Rex came out from behind the tree. "Oh! hey Rex!"

"Hey Sophia. I just came to see you." Rex replied. "who's that?" He pointed to Carl, who was stood behind her.

"I'm her boyfriend, back off." Carl said, acting tough. He realised where he saw Rex from. "I saw you at The Intake, what do you want?"

"Carl! don't. Rex isn't like them!" Sophia told him.

"isn't he? Then how do you explain that man over there with Daryl's crossbow?" He pointed to Shad, who was behind a fallen log, aiming the crossbow at them.

"Rex, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry Sophia." Rex said as he motioned to Shad. Shad fired his crossbow. Carl wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the arrow, but it never reached them.

They looked back, seeing T-Dog. They looked at his hand, which had an arrow through it. "T-Dog!" Carl and Sophia screamed in unison. Rex ran off, meeting with Shad again.

"Hey, Kids!" He said in pain. The kids helped steady T-Dog, as they made their way back to the highway. when they got there, the fight between the grown men had finished. Andrea and Dale spotted them and ran to help T-Dog.

"What happened?" Andrea said, Worried.

"Hard to explain. A man named Shad shot him with Daryl's crossbow." Carl said quickly. Stephanie rushed out, and came to help as well.

"Jesus Christ what is up with you lot and getting injured?" She said under her breathe, Dale gave her a dirty look. "woah, he heard me."

Daryl opened his eyes, it had been two days since he was injured. There was a lot of movement, he saw Andrea, Dale, Stephanie, T-Dog, Carl, and Sophia. once everybody cleared out he saw T-Dog's hand. "Shad get ya?" He asked. T-Dog nodded "look man, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. It was in the heat of the moment. I just lost my brother, and I had to blame it on someone. The dude at the CDC, Jenkins was it? Yeah, he told me something. 'one day, you'll be grateful for the people around you, you'll be mourning them instead.' I guess it had a big impact on me. You forgive me?" Daryl stuck out his hand to shake on. "Oh yeah, oops forgot about that."

"Yeah, it's ok dude." T-Dog replied. Stephanie rushed in, with a bunch of equipment. she pulled out a needle. "Uh, I'm afraid of needles!

"don't worry. This, will make you unconscious, so you won't feel the pain." She told him. she pushed the needle in, until he was unconscious, then she chopped the end of the arrow off, so it wouldn't be a pain to take out and finally, she slid the arrow out, wrapping his hand in a bandage.

* * *

"For God's sake! Why didn't it work?" Shad screamed as he threw another bottle against the wall, He was drunk. "Who even was that dude?"

"I dunno, but I feel bad for him. Having an arrow through his hand? That will hurt." Zorra replied. "We need a new tactic."

"Didn't they have grenades? We could somehow steal them. A voice said, they turned to see who it was, Rex. "Yeah, I know, I didn't originally want to kill them, but that Carl kid pisses me off!"

"Good idea! But you will have to steal them yourself. You're the smallest and sneakiest" Shad told him.


	6. Episode 6: Dark times (part 1)

**Does anyone else here ship Caryl? No? Just me, ok** **. no more reviews? you do know I get lonely sometimes...**

 **(Quick note: Stephanie and Jason, are dating. Jonathan has taken Anne, the orphan, as his own child.)**

 **Thx to thedarkpokemaster for the episode name.**

 _"Didn't they have grenades?_ _We could somehow steal them" A voice said, they turned around to see who it was,_ _Rex._ _"Yeah, I know, I didn't originally want to kill them, but that Carl kid, he pisses me off"_

 _"Good idea! But you will have to take them yourself._ _You are the smallest and sneakiest," Shad told him._

* * *

2 days later, Daryl was able to move about again. He got up, and sat on some deckchairs, that were outside the RV for some fresh air. Carol sat down next to him. "I never got to thank you properly, for finding my daughter, it was in the heat of the moment, I forgot who the real hero was." She told him.

"Not me, Carl. He is a real champ, he followed me and Rick, just because he promised her he'd look after her." Daryl responded. "After all, I was injured. He came back without a scratch."

Carol looked at him, smiling. "exactly. you risked your life for her. You are the good guy here." She grabbed his hand. "Most people think that you're the 'don't mess with me, or I'll burn you alive' guy, when they see you, but deep down, you have a good heart. I see that, Rick sees that, The kids see that. I even think Glenn is starting to like you." They stared into each others eyes, for a few moments, both slowly moving closer until their lips touched.

"Mom? Daryl?" A quiet voice whispered.

* * *

It was time to run. Rex could see the grenades on a table next to one of the tents. he looked around for any inconvenience. but luckily, no one was near him. He dashed over to the table, grabbing the explosives. He ran back, but not paying attention to what he was doing. Rex tripped over a tent post. He got up and ran, not looking back. as soon as he made it back to the bushes, now looking at the tent he tripped over. their was two men stood looking around for anything that could have disturbed the tent. He had successfully completed the mission.

* * *

Rick was reading a book, in Shane's tent, looking after him while he healed. Stephanie had come in multiple times. Shane had fell asleep after the fight, he must have been exhausted. Then the tent shook, as if a post came undone, waking Shane up. They both got up and looked outside. Rick swore he saw a shadow run into the bushes but he shrugged it off as the kids, messing around. Two minutes after looking for a walker or something, Samuel came running up to them, with a worried look on his face. "The grenades have disappeared!"

"What?" Rick and Shane said in unison.

* * *

Rex made it back to The Intake, out of breath. Zorra and Shad stood at the gate, with arms folded. "Got them?" Shad asked. Rex opened his backpack, tipped it upside down and 10 grenades fell out. "Good, get our top soldiers, and let's meet in my lounge."

* * *

"Sophia! it's... not what it looks like! Me and Daryl were just talking!" Carol told her daughter. Sophia just looked at her. "OK fine, we were kissing. but you can't say anything, you go out with Carl!" Sophia looked at her in surprise. how did she know? her and Carl were meant to keep it a secret.

"H-how d-do you know?"

"Blame Ryan, he ran around telling all the kids, who told all the adults." Daryl butted in. Sophia stomped off to find Carl. He was playing a card game in his tent, with his mom. Carls tent was the biggest, seeing as he had the biggest family.

"Oh! hey Sophia! do you want to take over from me? I gotta find Rick." Lori said when she walked into the tent.

"Yeah! sure!" Sophia replied. Lori walked out of the tent. "Hey Carl, the adults now know we date." She whispered to him.

"Yeah I know. but I don't know how." He replied.

"Ryan told everyone."

"Ryan?! that little bitch!" Carl stood up, presumably to find Ryan.

"Carl, don't do anything bad to him! he's three years younger, remember!" She yelled as he left.

* * *

Lori noticed Rick, he was talking to a bunch of people. Dale, Glenn, Daryl, Shane, Marcus, Lewis, Morgan, and Samuel were there. "What, is this a sausage party?" She joked. "No women allowed?"

"Hey Lori, you might wanna hear this." Dale beckoned her over. "The grenades that Marcus's team brought, they've been stolen. Daryl and Shane think it's that group that had Sophia. what do you think?"

"This might be the first time I agree with Shane. but only because it's the most logical solution." She looked and Shane, who smiled and winked at her, while Rick wasn't looking. she scoffed.

* * *

Jason sat outside, watching the sun set. His little brother was quite a trouble maker, he had told everyone about Sophia and Carl. Stephanie came up behind him, and sat on his lap. Until they heard a scream.

* * *

"Hey Ryan!" Carl said as he walked up to him. He was acting tough, like he did when Rex appeared. "Why did you tell everyone about me and Sophia?"

"F-for a-a joke! Ha ha, lol!" Ryan said, intimidated.

"Carl! Stop! You're scaring him!" Sophia yelled as she caught up to him.

"Well that wasn't a funny joke, was it?" Carl said he hit Ryan straight in the eye. "You better apologize to us immediately!" He hit him again.

"Please! Carl, stop! He's just a kid!" Sophia screamed. Ryan was on the verge of crying, but Carl couldn't hear either of them as they were drowned out by his own anger.

"I'm r-really s-sorry! I mean it!" Ryan cried. Soon before Carl could get any worse, Jason, Stephanie, Rick, and Carol came rushing in. Sophia ran to her mother.

"Carl! What is the meaning of this?" Rick shouted at him.

"You know why!" Carl yelled as he stormed off.

"Bro! Are you OK?" Jason said, he was on the verge of tears. He looked at Rick. "How could you let your kid do this?" He was going to go further, but someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, don't. Rick tried his best." Stephanie told him. "But I've got to get back to T-Dog."

* * *

Shad, Zorra, Rex, and 5 other people were hiding in the forest, with grenades around their waist and an AK 47 in their hands. "So the plan is, Rex runs in there, blows up the RV, runs back and we open fire. Got that?" Shad told the small group. They all nodded.

Rex looked around, nobody was looking and he hid behind the RV. There were two people talking inside. He pulled the pin on the grenade, rolled it under and ran back.


	7. Episode 7: Dark times (part 2)

**thedarkpokemaster:d** _amn I kind of feel sorry for Sophia_ _as she walked in on her mum kissing Daryl man that must_ _have been odd for her but funny as well as Carol knowing her daughter is going out with Carl._

 _as for where I was last chapter I was ill, but damn poor T-Dog last chapter and I know more people will die I mean Zombies are all over the place after all._

 **Me: s** ometimes Zombies aren't the real villain, but T-Dog isn't dead yet.

* * *

"Hey T-Dog? Two more days, and you will be out of here. Your hand is healing fine, besides the hole in it." Stephanie said

"Yeah, thanks," He thanked.

 **Boom!**

Everything went black.

* * *

Carl and Sophia hadn't spoke for the last two hours. Sophia was ignoring him, after what he did to Ryan. Carl was playing a game of monopoly, that they stole from the CDC, with his parents. He was grounded, which meant he wasn't allowed to leave his parents sight. "Mom! I'm bored!" Carl whined. Lori looked up at him.

"Tomorrow, you are let off tomorrow. Don't make me change my mind." She told him. He frowned and went to bed. But he didn't have chance to close his eyes, as an explosion went off.

* * *

Sophia sat with her mother and Daryl. although she had broken up with Carl, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was her first boyfriend, as her father would just beat her for having one. Sophia looked to Daryl, who smile back at her. He will be her new dad, if she survived. "Hey short stuff, how ya feeling?" Daryl asked "Still pissed off about that shit with Carl?"

"Watch your language in my tent. If you keep acting like that, you will go back to your tent." Carol warned."

Yeah I know. My brother got me into it." This was the first time the girls had heard Daryl mention Merle. He usually kept his family to himself. " He used to be a-" he was cut off by an explosion.

"Holy Shit!" All three of them called. Daryl climbed out of the tent, to check if it was safe. He saw the RV, and remembered Stephanie and T-Dog were in there. He watched as Jason, followed by his bruised brother, ran towards it, crying. He told Sophia and Carol to stay close to them as they ran off somewhere. Sophia noticed she had left her doll, Eliza. She waited until Daryl and her mother weren't looking and she ran back to the tent.

When had she become this brave? She asked herself. Carl was rubbing off on her. She climbed back into the tent, grabbed her doll and climbed out again. She forgot that the adults never saw her run off. She was alone.

* * *

Glenn ran, into the forest away from the explosion. He heard multiple explosions afterward and he hoped none of his friends were in the Crossfire. He was thinking too much when he ran into a horse. Was he sure? He looked up and the most beautiful girl was looking down at him.

Lewis followed Glenn, watching him get on a horse. Luckily he was a skilled tracker, so he followed the horses tracks to a farm. It looked safe enough for everyone to live in. He looked closer, seeing a family of six stood talking to Glenn.

* * *

Shane ran to the Grimes' tent, seeing they were still in it, he and Rick lead them away from the explosion site. Rick looked back for reassurance that Carl and Lori were with them, but Carl wasn't there. "Carl! Carl!" He yelled, but no reply.

"Hello?" A shy voice said, Shane looked around for who it was. He saw the three kids from Daniel's group, Megan, Anne, and Ryan.

* * *

Carl decided it was safer to travel alone, so he left his parents and Shane. He heard a Walker, sneak up behind him. He used the gun Shane gave him to kill it, he had become a real good shot after Daryl taught him. He looked in the distance and saw Shad and Rex, running away from the area they blew up. Carl chased them, but he lost them. "Hands up!" A voice said behind him. He turned around, seeing Rex and Shad.

He did as they said, but when they walked off, Carl shouted to them. "I'll kill you, maybe not today, not tomorrow, but I will kill you!" Rex turned around and shot him. Surprisingly, the bullet didn't do much damage. A Walker saved him, by walking in front of him. Rex and Shad walked off. Leaving Carl to bleed out.

* * *

Sophia was trying to find her family, but she really worried about Carl. She kept walking through the forest, knife at hand. She came across a body. Looking at it closer, she saw it was Carl. She screamed, but her girl guiding instincts kicked in. She checked if he was breathing, which he was. She picked him up, bridal style and carried him to the nearest building, which was a farm.

* * *

"Hey, Glenn? I never got to know you properly. My name is Maggie." Said the woman that had picked him up from the forest.

"I'm Glenn, wait you know my name. Are you single? I mean how are you doing?" Glenn stuttered. "I'm sorry, I'm completely lost. I don't know how to talk to girls."

"It's ok. I am single, and I will go out with you." Maggie smiled. Sophia appeared from the bushes, holding a dying Carl. "Dad! Get out here!" An old man appeared from the farmhouse, followed by two men, and two women.

"What's wrong Maggie?" He saw Carl. "Right, Maggie. Take him to the spare room. Beth, get the equipment for wounds." A blonde girl ran into the house, she came back with a trolley full of equipment. "Jimmy, Otis, go find the boy's parents."

"Yes Hershel." The two men said.


	8. Episode 8: Recovering

**Me and thedarkpokemaster are becoming best friends over here... Sorry about not uploading for the last three days, I was spending time with my family over Christmas. I promise I will make it up to you.**

 **(Note: I hint about something from the comics that doesn't happen in the TV show. See if you can guess it)**

 **Here is a recap:**

Megan, Lewis, Ryan, Anne, Rick, Lori, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, and Sophia are alive.

Marcus, Jonathan, Samuel, Jason, Morgan, Andrea, Dale, and Carl are unknown.

Daniel, Duane, Stephanie, and T-Dog are dead.

 **thedarkpokemaster:** _wow this was a huge change from what happened with Sophia bring Carl to Hershel to save but it_ _was_ _a good change that shocked me a lot I do wonder what else will happen I know that a death is coming for two people on the farm well more than two if you know what I mean :D_

 _ **Me:** yeah, I know what you mean._

* * *

Jimmy and Otis got on their horses, and went off to find some people called Rick and Lori. They went through the forest Maggie found Glenn in and went on a search. They came across two survivors of the explosion. "Hello, are you called Rick and Lori?" Otis asked.

"No, but we know who they are. Why?" Asked Dale.

"Their son got shot." Otis replied. Andrea and Dale looked at each other in shock. They nodded as if to say, 'take me to him'.

* * *

Glenn was sat with Sophia next to Carl. Glenn put his arm around her and hugged her. She kept crying into his shirt. "Hey, when your mother isn't here, I am. Always remember that." He told her. She just nodded, sobbing even more, at the thought of her mother not being there. She always thought of Glenn as a kind, caring, older brother.

"Right, what blood type is he?" Hershel asked as he walked through the door. Glenn shook his head, he didn't know.

"Type A, same as mine." Sophia perked up.

"Sorry young miss, but you're too young to donate blood. Does anyone else have type A?" Hershel said, putting a hand on Sophias shoulders, but nobody else was the same, so they had to use hers.

* * *

Lewis walked towards to the house Glenn was in. Cautious, he pulled out his knife. But when Glenn came out for fresh air, he calmed down. "Oh! Lewis!" Glenn was shocked. "Carl, he has been, well... Shot."

"Is he alive?" Lewis rushed upstairs, to see Carl was stable. "Good,"

"And who are you?" Beth said, walking into Carls room.

"Oh, I'm Lewis. And I guess you are one of the people living here." She nodded. Sophia started to feel a bit queezy, she had just donated some blood for Carl. She ran into the bathroom. "What's up with her?"

* * *

Jimmy was went in the opposite direction to Otis, looking for Rick. He had good luck as he ran straight into Rick, Lori, Shane, Anne, Megan and Ryan. "Are you Rick?" He nodded. "Right, follow me." Rick got on the horse, while Lori, Shane and the Kids were left to walk.

"Hey Lori." Shane whispered. "Guess what? Rick's not here."

"Shane! Don't! We have three kids with us!". He smiled evilly as he pushed her against a tree as he started to kiss her aggressively, squirming. He started to undress her.

The three kids couldn't help but watch with horror at the scene unfolding right infront of their eyes.

* * *

Jimmy and Rick had made it back to the farm, at the same time Otis did with Andrea and Dale. All five of them rushed into the house to find Carl. Rick burst into tears at the sight of him, and collapsed next to him. "Sophia is a real hero, you know that?" Glenn said, holding the eleven year old girls hand. She looked at Rick with a big smile on her face. It now clicked in. She had saved Carl's life.

* * *

"No! Not again!" Daryl yelled. "Sophia goddammit where are you?" He actually felt sorry for Carol. This has been the second time in over a week that Sophia had gone missing. Daryl saw a puddle of blood on the floor. "No no no NO NO!" He started to get worried. He followed a trail of blood straight to a farm. The perfect place for someone to kill her, he thought. Carol caught up to him, with a knife in her hand. They made their way to the farm, before looking in the window, seeing Glenn, Sophia, Dale, Lewis and Andrea.

* * *

"Hey Glenn? can you come with me to find the others?" Lewis asked. "I kinda feel left out. everyone from my old group have disappeared."

"Yeah! sure! Morgan, Lori and Shane are missing too." Glenn replied.

"Take me with you." A voice from behind them said. They both turned around, seeing Maggie. The three of them go on horses, to find where the ten missing people were.

* * *

Marcus, Jonathan, Samuel and Jason were lost. Jason was looking for his brother, as they got separated, while Jonathan was looking for his adopted daughter. Jason was too distraught, as he just recently lost his girlfriend, Stephanie. "Uhh, guys? Walkers!" Samuel yelled. the four of the turned around to see a small herd of walkers. they pulled their guns out and started firing at them. They killed a few of them, but they got too close and bit Samuel and Jonathan. Jason and Marcus finished off the Walkers and put the bitten ones down. Marcus heard some screaming, and ran in that direction, with Jason behind. They found Lori, getting sexually assaulted, in front of the kids.

"Shane! please! I love Rick! not you!" Lori screamed. Jason ran up to Shane and punched him in the face.

"You are fucked up!" Marcus yelled as he ran to help Lori. "Are you OK?" she nodded.

"touch me again, and I will shoot one of the kids." Shane threatened, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Megan. She instantly put her hands up. Ryan ran up to him and punched him, surprising Shane. He looked at Ryan and shot Jason instead, killing him.

"S-Shane?" Glenn and Lewis said in unison.

"Take me to wherever Rick is staying" Shane replied.


	9. Episode 9: Hunting

**Am I the only person who forgot that Beth and Jimmy were dating? Finally! Someone else!**

 **DW12:** _Shane is pure evil! and what happened to Shad and Rex?_

 **Me: **_hell yeah he is. Shad and Rex are... On a break._

* * *

Rick, Sophia and Hershel were in Carl's room. Rick was reading a book, Sophia was sleeping next to Carl and Hershel was looking out of the window. "D-dad?" A raspy voice said. Rick looked up from the book he was reading with a smile.

"Hey Carl! you're awake!" He yelled, awakening a sleeping Sophia. "Sorry Sophia."

"He is now in stable condition. thanks to you two, he is recovering." Hershel told him.

"Hey dad? Where's mom and Shane?" Carl looked up.

"They are on their way, kid."

* * *

Maggie and Glenn helped Lori into the farm, while Marcus and Lewis helped the kids. they had left Shane to walk, after what he had done. "Guys can you get out of here? me and Lori need a chat." The 3 guys and the kids left, so Maggie and Lori were on their own. "Are you OK?" She asked. Lori just shook her head, crying. "Uhh, do you want to test?" Maggie held up a pregnancy test. "The bathrooms upstairs." Lori avoided everyone, running into the bathroom. She came out 2 minutes later, crying even worse. Glenn saw the pregnancy test in her hand. It was positive.

* * *

Lewis watched Beth, as she started farming, checking her out. She noticed him and walked towards him, swaying her hips. "Hey Lewis" She flirted. "You like what you see?" Lewis pulled her closer, kissing her, she joined in, kissing back.

"Beth?" Jimmy said as he walked over to them. "How could you?"

* * *

Shane had just arrived at the farm, he looked around to see the three kids playing, Marcus and Glenn talking, and everyone else just basically having fun. he looked at his hands in disgust. They were covered in blood. He went to the well to clean them off. he was halfway through cleaning when Dale turned the tap off. "Don't do that." he led Shane to the top of the well, to see that a fat walker in it.

"Glenn! get over here! we need your help!" Shane yelled. He picked up a rope and tied it around Glenn's waist.

"Are you sure this is safe?" he said nervously.

" Completely. me and Dale have hold of you." Shane told him. Glenn just nodded as he started to abseil down. a big crowd was starting to form.

"Are you OK, Glenn?" Maggie yelled down the well.

" Yup. living the dream." Glenn replied. he reached the bottom of the well, and he put the rope around the Walker's waist. "Haul me up!" On the way back up, Dale fell over, dropping his part of the rope. Glenn started to fall back in. everybody grabbed onto the rope to help. they pulled him back up. once he was safe, he started to pull the rope back up but every time he pulled a moan went off. The Walker was still there. they got the Walker up but it broke in half, the blood spilling into the well. "Shit"

* * *

"Hey Rick," Shane said as he walked into Carls room. "How is he doing?"

"He is stable, but he needs more medicine." Rick told him. "Me and Otis are going later today."

"No! You can't go. What if he passes away in his sleep and you won't be there? You won't forgive yourself. I'll go instead." Shane replied as he went to find Otis. When Otis was found, he was cleaning a coach. "Nice bus." Shane told him. The coach was big enough for double everyone on the farm, it was a fifty seater.

"Yeah, I found it scavenging. But anyways, what's up?" Otis replied.

"We need to get medicine for Carl." Shane told him.

"Yeah I know. There is a school nearby that me, Maggie, Jimmy, Patricia and Beth went to. It had an infirmary. When are we going. Now?"

"Yeah." The two men got in Shane's Land Rover, and drove to the school. It was full of walkers. "I have an idea. Let's cover ourselves in walker guts. Rick and Glenn did it once." Shane killed the nearest Walker and covered himself with the blood. Otis did the same. They snuck through the Walkers in the school, a lot of them were kids, which made Otis gasp.

"Holy hell, these are children!" He half-whispered. Some walkers turned to him. He stopped, but the walkers kept walking in a different direction so he carried on. They finally came across the infirmary. Otis grabbed all the medical equipment he could fit in his bag and did the same to Shane's, while Shane held off the Walkers by the door. As Shane was killing walkers, they started to notice that they were alive and chased the men. The only exit was the window, and they were on the second floor. They had to jump. Shane jumped, injuring his knee. Otis climbed down, but walkers were grabbing at his hand. Some walkers were talking out of the window. Once Otis was down, they ran. Turning around, Shane. Noticed that all the walkers were following them.

"I am so sorry." Shane told Otis.

"What for?" He shot Otis in the knee, took his bag off of him, and left him for dead.

* * *

When Shane arrived back at the farm, everybody came out to meet him. "Where's Otis?" Hershel asked. Shane looked down. "Oh my word... What happened?"

"Well, we were cornered, but what he did was, he gave me his bag, and he told me to go on without him. He sacrificed his life for Carl." Shane lied. Patricia burst into tears on her father's shoulder. Shane walked away in shame. He walked into the bathroom, locked the door. He grabbed the razor and shaved all his hair off. "What am I?" He asked himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror.


	10. Episode 10: Beasts

**I know! I know! I'm sorry I didn't upload!**

 **I might add your own OCs into this story. Form is below. Copy and paste into the Reviews.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

* * *

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _Damn I know Shane_ _is starting to lose_ _it more so than_ _in the show,_ _which just shows how_ _crazy the world is_ _right now, all I can say say is keep it up._

 **Me:** _Yeah my plan is to make Shane actually seem crazy, other than the show where he just hates Rick._

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _Damn dick move by Shane, that is all I can say._

 **Me:** _obviously_.

* * *

"Otis Greene, loving husband of Patricia Greene. He will be loved, and not forgotten." Hershel started. Patricia burst into tears on Beth's shoulder. "Shane, can you say a few words, since you were the last person to see him?" Rick nodded at him.

"OK, sure. Do you know what Otis said to me? He gave me his bag, and told me 'keep running and don't look back. this isn't for me, this is for Carl and Patricia.' those were his last words to me. Otis was a great man. he sacrificed his life, for a kid he never even knew." Shane preached. Once the funeral was finished, Rick and Shane started talking.

"Nice hair! how come you decided to shave it off?" Rick asked.

"Oh, it was getting long, and also because summer's coming up, you know?" Shane lied.

"But it's fall?"

"Hey! have you seen Jimmy? he has gone missing, after the funeral." Glenn said, running up.

* * *

"Guys, Jimmy is gone. Split up to look for him. Andrea, Hershel, Patricia, stay here." Rick ordered. He decided to go with Shane to look. They walked into the forest, and they found a river. Rick went down to inspect, while Shane stayed at the top. He picked up his rifle and aimed it at Ricks head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A voice from behind him said. He turned around to see Dale watching him.

"Next time it will be you in my sights. Back off." Shane told him. Rick climbed his way back up, he noticed Dale.

"Oh hey Dale, nothing down there." Dale just nodded, and walked off again.

* * *

Daryl, Carol, Lori, Sophia and Carl were looking for Jimmy around the farm. "Tell us the story of that beast again, Daryl." Sophia asked, pushing a wheelchair bound Carl. They both looked at Daryl.

"Ah, fine. Before walkers attacked, me and Merle were hunting for our mom, she was very sick, so we went looking for these special berries. Well, I got lost but I found the berries, but a huge, Wolf-like thing called a Chupacabra, was eating them. It had long, vampire fangs, and bright red eyes. I picked up my crossbow and shot it. The arrow landed in its foot, and it started limping towards me. I ran, as fast as I could. when I lost it, I was at my house again." Daryl told them.

"Sounds fake" Carl said coolly. Sophia hit him round the back of his head, softly.

"Carl! Don't say that!" His mom said.

"Nah, it's fine, it was probably just a coyote anyway"

* * *

Glenn and Maggie were looking around the farm, checking the fence. "So why did Jimmy run away?" Glenn asked.

"Something to do with Beth." Maggie shrugged.

"Why Beth?"

"Because they are a couple? Couples have fights?"

"No? Lewis and Beth are a couple." Glenn said, confused.

"Ah. There is your problem"

"Oh... Hey did anyone check inside the barn?" Glenn asked, rushing over to it. He tried the lock on the door but it wouldn't budge. He looked around, seeing a entrance at the top. He climbed a ladder, and looked in.

"Glenn wait!" Maggie yelled. But it was too late. Glenn had already seen the walkers, about 20 of them.

* * *

Jimmy was lost, he was wandering around in the woods, to get away from Beth. But he went the wrong way. He heard voices in the distance, so he walked towards them. But once he reached the owners, he never saw anything, just a sharp pain in his stomach, as if he had been stabbed. Some footsteps ran away, before he blacked out. Next thing he knew was he was back at the farm. "He's awake!" He heard a old voice yell. It was Hershel. Everyone was rushing around him.

"Hey Jim, do you know what happened?" Beth asked, He ignored her.

"We found him, unconsious in the woods. Stabbed, bleeding." Rick told her. She nodded at him.

* * *

"Hey, Dale? Do you know that feeling when you want to tell someone something, but it might hurt someone else's feelings?" Glenn asked Dale, who nodded. "Well... There are walkers in the barn, and Lori's pregnant."

"Have you told anyone else? About the walkers." Glenn shook his head. Ryan was hiding behind a tree, when Glenn noticed him.

"Hey Ryan? Did you hear any of that?" He shouted.

"Hear what?" Ryan lied through his teeth.

* * *

"This needs to stop. As soon as you and your friends arrived here, you have caused nothing but trouble. First Otis dies, now Jimmy is hospitalized? As soon as possible, please leave." Hershel scolded Rick.

"We are terribly sorry, but none of this is our fault. We don't know who stabbed Jimmy, and Otis sacrificed himself for my son. But when we get sorted, we will leave, I promise."

* * *

Carl was finally able to walk. Slowly, but he could stand. Him and Sophia were talking in the lounge of the farm, when Ryan eagerly ran up to them. "Hey guys! I have something amazing to show you!" He dragged them to the barn, and brought them up the ladder. "Look!" He said. Pointing at the walkers.

"This is dangerous! Does anybody know?" Sophia told him. Ryan shook his head. The eleven year olds looked at each other with worry.

"Revenge!" He growled, as he pushed Sophia to the bottom of the walker pit.

 **muhahahah! Cliffhangers! So, what did you think? And who stabbed Jimmy?**


	11. Episode 11: The Barn

**Thedarkpokemaster:** _Oh shit I think that this is the end for little Sophia then as there is no way that she will live through this with 20 Walkers in the barn and with Sophia having nothing to keep her safe or to kill the Walkers either and what is worse Carl will have to see what will happen to her_ _._

 ** _Me:_** _You really think I would kill a kid? I'm not that mean!_

 **DW12:** _Seriously dark! But I think Lewis stabbed Jimmy over jealousy._

 ** _Me:_** _Dark is how I like it! But you think it is Lewis?_

* * *

Carl looked at Ryan with hatred. He pulled his gun out of his pocket and shot the nine year old in the head. He looked down to see Sophia cornered, but not bit. He started shooting the walkers when Glenn and Maggie rushed up. "Carl! What are you doing?!" Maggie yelled. He just pointed to his girlfriend. "Oh my word! Glenn! Open the lock!" She threw him the key, and he climbed back down outside. A crowd started to form, as the barn door opened. Walkers started to file out.

"What the fuck Hershel? What is the meaning of this?" Rick asked. He didn't reply, just looked down. Glenn, Daryl, Marcus, Lewis, and Andrea grabbed the nearest gun and started firing. All the walkers were dead, when a small figure stumbled out. Sophia collapsed in front of them. Carol ran to her daughter, picking her up as Maggie and Carl climbed down the ladder with a dead Ryan in her hands.

"I am so confused. Why are there walkers in the barn? Why is Ryan dead? And why was Sophia in the barn also?" Lewis asked.

"Ok, I will tell you. Me and Otis thought that these walkers could become human again, but when Otis died, I forgot that they were in there." Hershel told them.

"And I shot Ryan because he pushed Sophia into the barn. I am so sorry." Carl whispered, guiltily.

"Carl, I respect that. I would do the same for your mom. As I said, sometimes you have to take risks, even if it's to save your girlfriend." Rick told him, Carl smiled.

* * *

"Hey Lori, why didn't you tell anyone that you were pregnant?" Dale asked "If anything's wrong, just tell me."

"Oh yeah, right. Everything is a-okay! Wait, how did you know I was pregnant?" She asked.

"Glenn saw the test."

"It's Shane's baby. Please don't tell anyone, especially Rick." She begged, Dale nodded. "Only Maggie knows."

"Well, at least tell Rick that you are pregnant, say that it's his. Even if he knew Shane was the father, Rick will still treat it as his own. He is one of the kindest people I know." Dale told her.

* * *

Sophia was rushed upstairs by her mother, Hershel, and Beth. "Check for any bites," Hershel told Beth, who checked all over for one. Nothing. Sophia miraculously survived being in the barn.

"She survived... No bite at all. Dad? How did this happen?" Beth asked.

"Carl. He saved her,"

* * *

Lori walked into the lounge of the farmhouse, where everyone except Jimmy and Sophia were, as they was upstairs in their own rooms. "Uhh.. I have an announcement." She nevously said. She looked at Dale, for reassurance, he nodded. "I am pregnant." Dale, Glenn, and Maggie had to fake cheer, as they already knew. Rick walked up to her and they hugged for what seemed like forever. Shane watched, with an expression of hatred on his face.

"Mom! Eww! That means you and Dad did 'it'! Gross!" Carl gagged at the thought, which made everyone laugh except Dale, Lori, Maggie, Anne, Megan, Lewis, and Glenn, who knew what really happened.

"Carl! Don't say that!" Rick said.

* * *

Sophia woke up with a start. She looked around, seeing Carl sat next to her bed. "Hey, you OK?" He asked. She shook her head. "Nightmare? What was it about?"

"Shane and Ryan." Carl looked at her with curiosity. "They teamed up with Shad and Rex to kill me."

"It's fine."Carl told her. "Ryan is... Dead, Shane is cool, and Shad and Rex don't even know where we are!" Sophia still looked scared. "Well, will you feel better if I cuddle you to sleep?" She nodded. Carl climbed into her bed ( **Don't think dirty! Pervs!** ) and they cuddled until they both fell asleep. But. Before Sophia closed her eyes, she swore she could see a shadow move past her window.

They were fast asleep when Carol and Daryl came in to check on them. "Cute, eh?"

* * *

Shane stormed over to where Lori was sat. " That better be my child, but if it ain't I will kill Rick, then once the child is born, I will kill you too. Got that?" He yelled.

"Get this into your hairless head of yours. I don't love you, I love Rick. The child is Rick's, and Rick will kill you first. Got that?"Lori mimicked.

"Bitch" Shane muttered under his breath, as he walked off. Dale noticed that and he made his way towards Lori.

"We can't have that happening, especially if you're pregnant. Tell any of us and we'll sort him out." He told her.

"Yeah, thanks Dale."

* * *

Rick, Glenn and Lewis saw a car speed off from the farm. They got in another car and chased after it. The car had pulled over into a village, near a bar. They looked inside the bar to see Hershel. "I am so sorry, Rick. This was my fault." Hershel muttered when they walked in.

"No, it wasn't. It was Ryan's fault for pushing her in. You didn't know she was in there." Lewis reconciled.

They couldn't continue their conversation, because two unfamiliar voices were approaching the door to the bar. "Wait, Tony? Those Cars weren't here earlier!" One of the voices said.

"Woah, Dave? There might be other people around!" The other voice, Tony apparently, said.


	12. Episode 12: Fences

**No OCs yet? It would be great if I had some...**

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _Oh thanks good I mean I was worried that she was going to die I mean the show killed her off and writers kill her off but hey as I said happy she is alive and got to cuddle with her BF which is sweet and I have_ to _say I laugh at what Carl said about his mum and dad doing it. I mean give it 6 years then they will be doing it when they are 20 lol. M_ _an I so hope Shane dies soon but hey then we'll be on the prison which there are only three good ones there, but you could add more of the good ones that Axel says that helped them out._

 _ **Me:**_ well, at the moment, Carl and Sophia are 11 so I hope they won't be doing it in six years lol. But the prison is one of the best story arcs ( _besides Negan)_ and Axel is definitely the best prisoner, you follow me?

* * *

Dale picked up the bag of guns that was on the table. He decided to bury them in the forest. He was on his way when Marcus caught up with him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to bury these guns, so Shane won't find them. He is dangerous." Dale told him.

" Yeah, I know. He raped Lori infront of the kids. Then killed Jason right after." Marcus replied. He watched as Dale walked off into the woods. Shane also watched as he walked up to Marcus.

"Where's he going?"

"For a walk I think. He said he needed some air, to be alone." Marcus lied.

"Well, I'm joining him."

* * *

Rick, Hershel, Glenn and Lewis ducked behind cover when the bar doors opened. "We know your in here, we saw your cars." Tony shouted. "Come on out." Rick opened fire on them, killing them both.

"We're here." The group ran back outside but on the roof were four more people. Glenn and Lewis shot three of them, while the fourth person tried to parkour his way away from them, but failed as he fell off and got his leg stuck on a fence. Hershel ran up to him, ready to put a bullet into his skull when he recognized his face.

"You went to my daughters school, who are you?" Hershel asked him.

"I'm Randall, why?" The boy said. "Oh! You're Hershel Greene! I dated Maggie back in school! Can you get me out? I'll show you a safe haven."

"You dated my girlfriend?" Glenn asked, starting to untangle him.

"Oh shit! Sorry dude! Oww! Watch that!" Randall yelled. They got Randall free and started to follow him back. "This place that I'm at, it's called the Intake." Rick, Lewis and Glenn looked at each other in fear.

"Actually, come with us." Rick ordered. "We need... Answers."

Lewis, Rick and Randall were in one car, while Glenn and Hershel were in another. "How long have you been dating my daughter?" Hershel asked.

Glenn felt the uncomfortableness in the sentence. "Oh! Well since I arrived at the farm. I thought she told you?" Hershel never replied but he just handed Glenn a pocket watch. "What's this?"

"It's my family's pocket watch. We've handed it down through generations, my grandfather gave it to my mother, who gave it to me. So now I'm giving it to you. I trust you to look after Maggie."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"Oi! Dale! Where are you going with those guns?" Shane yelled.

"Burying them from you. You are dangerous," Dale said as he turned around. Shane grabbed his shovel and faked trying to hit him. "I'm not scared of you."

"Ah, we'll see about that, once I kill you." Shane taunted. Dale shrugged him off and started walking deeper into the woods, Shane watched him and went back to camp.

* * *

When Shane got back, Rick, Glenn, Lewis and Hershel were with another person. Daryl and Shane ran to Rick, who was dragging Randall to the barn. "Why are we doing this?" Daryl asked.

"We aren't yet. We're going to have a vote first." Rick said as Shane tied Randall up.

* * *

Dale arrived back just as the meeting started. Rick had gathered everyone who lived on the farm into the lounge besides the kids. It was a bit cramped, with all fifteen adults in. "Right, so the reason I have gatherered you all here is because we have a man tied up in the barn." Gasps went all around the room. "We are voting to either let him go, or torture him. First, who is abstaining?" Hershel and Lori pit their hands up. "OK, so who is voting to torture?" Andrea, Shane, Daryl, Lewis, Glenn, Marcus, and Jimmy put their hands up. "OK, Why?"

"Because he is from The Intake, and he is dangerous" said Andrea.

"Because we can't really trust anyone anymore." Said Shane.

"Because they killed T-Dog." Said Daryl.

"Because he shot at us" said Lewis.

"Because the people at The Intake killed Stephanie." Said Marcus.

"Because... I don't really know." Said Jimmy.

"Because he used to date Maggie." Said Glenn. Everyone gave him Weird looks. "I'm Joking! I agree with Lewis."

"OK, all valid reasons, besides Jimmy. Who votes to let him go?" Carol, Dale, Beth, Maggie and Patricia put their hand up. "Why?"

"Because he's just a kid." Said Carol.

"Because torture is not human." Said Beth.

"Because I knew him, and he was my friend." Said Maggie.

"Because if my little sister trusts him, I trust him." Said Patricia.

"He might not even know they attacked us." Said Dale.

"OK, the votes are in. We will torture him. Sorry guys,"

* * *

"Hey Daryl? Do you mind being the 'executioner'?" Rick asked.

"Why, because I am a redneck? Sounds fun! My brother has done it millions of times to people- and I better stop there." Daryl said. They made their way over to the barn, where Randall was tied up. Daryl grabbed a baseball bat and held it in his hands. "Right, tell us all about The Intake." Daryl asked.

"S-sure! It has a lot of p-people l-living t-there, t-they all k-know how to f-fight." Randall stuttered out, scared to death. "I don't know any more, I p-promise." Daryl hit his knee with the bat, breaking it. "Oww! Shad and Rex have been s-spying on you! They s-stabbed J-Jimmy!" Rick and Daryl looked at each other, and nodded. Daryl hit his other knee, badly bruising it, then the two men left him, tied up.

* * *

It was now night time, and Megan crept out of her bed and got some food out of the fridge. She went back upstairs, but climbed out of the window, and went to the barn. She climbed up the ladder, into the top entrance. "Hey," she whispered. Randall looked up.

"Hi little girl, who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Megan, and I have some food for you." She threw him a loaf of bread. "I'll see if I can get you out tomorrow."

"Thank you Megan."


	13. Episode 13: Collisions (part 1)

**This chapter is a little shorter.**

 **Three reviews from 3 different people? That's my new high score! But still no OCs...**

 **Don 77:** _damn this I have just found and I have to say its very cool man and epic as well I just hope that things will go well I mean I know soon Shane will die as he will get more crazy._

 _ **Me:**_ Hey! Your new! And thanks. As I've said before, I wanted Shane to actually seem crazy, and not just intent on killing Rick.

 **DW12:** _Am I_ _the only person wondering where Morgan went? he lost his son, joined Rick's group for two episodes, never had a big role and went missing again. I am seriously confused. but I guess soon, Shane will die and Shad and Rex will come back._

 _ **Me:**_ Yeah, Shad and Rex are the main villains, mainly Shad. As for Morgan, I plan to give him a cameo every season, but not make him a main character.

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _Oh this was a sweet chapter man and I know was well worth it as well I am worried for little Megan but she needs to learn how harsh the world is now._ _lol well he is one of the cool prisoners the other one being Oscar, with Big Tiny its unknown but from what little I could see he was a gentil Giant._

 _ **Me:**_ I try to include my OCs more, but I've gotta stick to the story also, that's why I had to give her a big role. I might even add my own prisoners ;-)

* * *

It was about 5 o'clock in the morning, and no one was awake, except Megan. She had snuck off to see Randall again. She reached the barn, and untied him. "Quick! Now we have to go." She whispered. they made their way towards the forest.

"Megan, you shouldn't of helped me. Rick hates me, Glenn hates me, and Shane hates me. If they knew, they would probably shoot you, like they did to Ryan." Randall told her.

"How do you know what happened to Ryan?" Megan asked, curious. They had just made it to a river, and Megan wasn't looking.

"Because of us." Shad said, with a gun pointing to her head. She put her hands up, and looked around. About thirty people were surrounding her, including Randall, Zorra, Shad and Rex. "We spyed on you since we blew up the RV. Then Rick killed Dave, Tony, and three other men. Then you kidnapped Randall, who finally told everyone our real plan. Now take us to Rick and Daryl."

* * *

"Guys! Randall's gone!" Andrea yelled. Everyone rushed to the barn.

"And so is Megan!" Marcus replied.

"Shit! He has kidnapped her. Shane! You are with me. Everyone else, choose someone to look with, it's dangerous to go alone. Hershel, look after Lori and the kids." Rick ordered. No one argued and started looking.

Rick and Shane made it into the forest, but before they went any further, Shane put a gun to Rick's head. "So this is where you plan to do it, huh. Dale told me everything, about how you threatened to kill me and him, raped Lori, and killed Jason in cold blood." Rick said, with his back turned.

"You see. That's the thing. Carl and Lori can get over you, they did it before. I looked after them when you were 'dead'. It's my baby anyway." Shane told him. Rick passed him his gun.

"I'm unarmed, now kill me. See if they mourn." Shane was ready to pull the trigger when a bullet went straight through his head. Rick looked shocked and turned around. Carl stood with Rick's Python.

"Dad! Are you OK?" He asked as he hugged him. "We need to get back to mom, she's worried about you." Rick nodded.

* * *

Dale and Andrea heard a gunshot. They ran back to the farm, to see Rick and Carl, but no Shane. Dale knew what happened, he nodded at Rick, who pointed at Carl. "Uhh, Rick? Where is Shane?" Glenn said, as he walked back with Maggie. Everyone else was starting to arrive back. Carol and Daryl, Patricia and Jimmy, and Beth and Lewis. Lori, Hershel, Sophia and Anne walked out of the barn to meet everyone.

Marcus came running back, full speed. "Guys! It's The Intake!" He yelled. Dale ran off into the woods to get the bag of guns, with Lewis and Glenn close behind, for protection. The group at the farm just watched as the army came over the hill, with Shad holding a sobbing Megan hostage. They had no guns to fight back with. "Megan! Are you OK?" Marcus yelled, but she didn't respond. He took that as a no.

* * *

Dale was digging up the guns he buried, while Glenn and Lewis felt helpless. He pulled the bag out of the ground, and they made their way back to the farm. When they got back, Lori and the kids were already in the building. Dale handed everyone a shotgun each. "Shad! Before we start, can we reason?" Shad just shook his head.

"What is there to reason about? You killed my guys, so I will kill yours. Got that?" He yelled. He leaned over to Rex, and whispered in his ear. "Go find your 'friends'" he hinted at Carl and Sophia. Rex ran into the farm, before anyone could stop him. Shad picked up his gun, and shot at someone.


	14. Episode 14: Collisions (part 2)

**This, sadly is the final chapter of this story. I will make a sequel, but it might take a while. I have 6th form to study for. (Yes, I'm British, and I'm in year 12 or 11th grade for you Americans.)**

 **Thedarkpokemaster:** _Oh someone is dead it seems I know that this will get walkers to come to the place so this will be a battle on two fronts then but that is what will make it all the more cool and epic as well._

 ** _Me:_** cool and epic is how I plan it to be! Or I try...

 **DW12:** _is it Jimmy who is dead? but here is a few OCs._

 _Name: Anthony Leigh_

 _Age: 22_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Skills: Tough, fearless_

 _Weapon: Machete_

 _Name: Kieran Sylvester_  
 _Age: 29_  
 _Gender: Male_  
 _Skills: good talker_  
 _Weapon: pickaxe_

 _Name: Ava Williams_  
 _Age: 18_  
 _Gender: Female_  
 _Skills: tomboy, tattoos_

 _Weapon: Crowbar_

 ** _Me: Thanks for_** the OCs dude! They will definitely be in the sequel. And no, it's not Jimmy.

* * *

Dale felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, he was shot. He collapsed to the ground, dead. "Dale!" Andrea yelled. She cried over his dead body and ran off, away from the farm. Nobody had time to stop her, as they were occupied by the war.

Everyone went instantly to cover and started firing. Everyone kept firing until another familiar scream echoed the air. Patricia was dead. The war continued, until Shad, Zorra, and Randall had ran off, leaving Megan to run into Marcus's arms.

* * *

Carl was stood by the bedroom door that he, Sophia, his mom, and Anne were in. He was the last line of defence if anyone got into the house. He heard a door open, and he expected Hershel to yell that The Intake had gone, but there was nothing. Then the door swung open, and Rex stood, aiming at Sophia. "Hey there, guys. How are you?" He taunted. He tried to shoot at Sophia, but Carl pushed him over, the bullet hitting a chair. He kept punching Rex until he broke his nose.

"Carl! Let me kill him." Lori told him, but Carl shook his head.

"No, I promised him that he would he mine to kill." Carl said, shooting Rex in the head.

* * *

Daryl ran after Shad, and tackled him to the ground. He shot Zorra in the leg with an arrow and punched Randall. All three were on the ground. "Which one of you should I kill first? How about your little girly? Or your errand boy over here?" Daryl pointed.

"Neither. As I said before. I will kill you, just wait till I get up. Then I will-" shad spat. Daryl shot him in the forehead.

"Shut up." Daryl told his corpse as he shot Zorra and Randall after. He looked up, seeing a huge herd of walkers. "Ah, shit."

* * *

Rick and everyone else still at the farm finished off the rest of the enemies. He noticed Daryl running back and looked behind him. A big herd of walkers were behind him. "Everyone get on Otis' bus!" He ordered. Everyone filed on. Carl, Sophia, Anne, Megan, Lori, Hershel, Carol, Beth, Lewis, Maggie, Glenn, Marcus, Daryl, then Rick, In that order. "Jimmy! Come on! You'll die!" Jimmy looked back at him.

"Rick, go without me. Tell beth-" Jimmy was cut off by a walker biting looked on in sorrow as Jimmy kept getting devoured.

"He was a good kid." Rick whispered, as he rushed onto the bus and started driving away.

"Guys? Where is Andrea?" Glenn asked. Rick turned the bus around and drove it near the forest, looking for Andrea, but couldn't see her. They had to leave because the walkers were making their way towards them.

* * *

Andrea had been running for the last four hours, she was getting tired. She looked around, and a walker was making its way towards her. She had no weapons on her, so she backed off. Not looking, she tripped over a log and the walker followed, landing on top of her. She pushed it off, but before she could run, a katana sliced the walkers head off. Andrea looked at her savior, a hooded figure, with two walkers without arms and jaws tied up by chains, stood before her.

* * *

On the bus, Carl was sat next to Sophia, Lori and Rick, Marcus and Megan, Glenn and Maggie, Lewis and Beth, and Daryl and Carol. Anne sat on their own while Hershel drove. "Hey Carl? Do you know what time of year it is?" Sophia asked, snuggling up to Carl.

"No, why?" Carl looked confused.

"It's Christmas, and we haven't had our first kiss yet." Sophia told him, holding mistletoe under their heads. She leaned in and Carl did the same. Their lips brushed, and he turned red. The bus was quiet as she looked around. Everyone was staring at them. "Merry Christmas, Carl." He didn't reply, He was starstruck. that was his first kiss.

"Guys ready? 1, 2, 3!" Glenn counted down.

"Aww!" Everyone on the bus cooed at the same time, some people like Daryl, whistled. They both felt really embarrassed.

 **that is the end of this story! Won't upload the sequel till about February break, as I am studying. Hoped you liked my take of season two! Peace, Danny is out.**


End file.
